


A Festival for Two

by ka4ever21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka4ever21/pseuds/ka4ever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami spend Spirits' Friendship festival together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Festival for Two

Korra watched as Asami’s eyes lit up with child-like bewilderment, taking in their surroundings, calculating the scenery in only a way that Asami Sato could do.

The Spirits' Friendship Festival never had been anything special to Korra but this year it brought new meaning.

This festival that was once thought to be just food, "unimportant" history, and games when once a younger more brash avatar, now filled her with so much warmth inside for more reasons than one.

Korra couldn't help but break out in a big goofy grin as she admired the quiet smile on her lovers face. There was nothing she loved more than these quiet little moments that they shared.

_Stolen glances, side by side, just the two of them, with the brush of finger tips, hand in hand._

Well of course there was nothing more that she loved besides Asami Sato herself.

"See something you like?" the green eyed beauty spoke, now glancing right back at her playfully, snapping the now heat risen avatar out of her thoughts.

“Um, well…I…” Korra stuttered while scratching the nape of her neck freshly exposed from her recent haircut that Asami just happened to love so much.

“It’s just always really nice to see you so calm, happy, and just peaceful you know...”

Asami gave korra’s hand a reassuring squeeze and couldn’t help but to let out a small giggle making korra’s smile grow even wider, which would seem seemly impossible but then again ever since her and Asami had gotten together during their time in the spirit world, and after what they both been through and recovered from nothing seemed too far out of reach anymore.

“I mean because you deserve to be happy, and I know after that last battle, and with you working on your new designs you probably needed-“ Asami leaned in cutting Korra off with a soft lingering kiss on the cheek, leaving behind a visible mark, then whispered “Korra, you make me happy-” “Now come on, let’s go see what else this festival has to offer…” the heiress continued softly tugging at the much darker girl’s clothes who found herself stuck in a dreamy daze.

“Besides, keep sweet talking me like that and you might just make me jump straight into our own little private festival instead, that I may just have already made reservations for later tonight.” she turned around one last time winking, catching Korra off guard once again, sending shivers down the southern-tribeswoman’s spine.

“No fair!” Korra pouted finally catching both her breath, and up to her girlfriend. “You know that waiting isn’t exactly on top of my list of strengths.”

Asami turned back around poking Korra on the nose.

“Well, now Miss Avatar how about we turn this into a competition then? To see who can wait the longest-and I think we both know who the master of that is.”

“You know I usually love winning competitions but this is the one time that I gladly would back down and lose,” Korra replied sliding her arms around Asami’s waist, eyes slowly fluttering shut, leaning closer into Asami’s soft red painted lips-

“Hey, love-bird’s pipe down won’t ya?”

Or was going to until an older lady with a slight hump up her back, looking to be around Katara’s age, spoke leaving both Korra and Asami to pull away in embarrassment.

Korra looked down and shuffled her feet while Asami put her hands over her face and tried to stop redness from covering her ears.

“Every year pairs of youngsters, who can’t seem to keep their hands off each other, seem to find it necessary to come by my empty stand. You would think I'm stuck in one of those wacky movers or something."

“Sorry ma’am,” Both Asami and Korra said in unison

The old lady sighs and rants on shaking an empty can “it seems no one here cares for old stories anymore-”

"They only care about being all lovey turtle ducky by my stand and those darn movers that don't even get half these stories right. Pretty soon I'll be put out of business and there won't be any need for storytellers like me..."

Asami bit her bottom lip, feeling a pang of sympathy; remembering how hard she had to fight to save her company and just how helpless she felt during that time. Out of her small clutch bag she pulled out a wad of yuans and placed it into the old ladies can.

"If you don't mind ma'am-I think me and my girlfriend here would love to listen to one of your tales."

Korra smiled softly at Asami's act of kindness, pulling out some money of her own as well.

Although it wasn't nearly as much, Korra always liked to keep some on her to be able to treat Asami too despite her girlfriends constant insists that she didn’t have to, but she wanted to.

"Yeah, let's do it gran!" Korra said throwing the money down on the table and pumping her fist in the air making Asami hold back yet another snicker that would only lead to her infamous snort and constant teasing from Korra which she loved but right now this lady had a story to tell.

"Oh my!" the old lady exclaimed happily "why don't you two dears have a seat. I think I have just the perfect story for you two."

Korra had never been one for stories like these. She was all about action and doing, and to be honest she would have much preferred one of those dramatic movers that the old woman complained about but then again the last time she went to one of these as a girl she didn’t have Asami. And if the old lady's rambling on about old legends of the past was enough to bring out that expression on Asami's face, the one she loved so much, than it was enough for her too.

"Ah, have you ever heard the old legend of Lady Tienhai, my dear?" the old lady asked Asami whom shook her head "no" looking eager to hear the old tale.

"Well you see this story is a tale of old and new; past and present; what is still going on today and what has been going on since beginning of time. Old Iron an old friend of Lady Tienhai believed that humans and spirits couldn't live together, but that's a story for a later time or for an extra fee."

Both Korra and Asami shot each other slightly annoyed side glances creating a brief moment of awkward silence.

The old lady then cleared her throat carrying on with her story “Anyway, Lady Tienhai believed differently. And one day out of each year during the night she took human form and eventually fell in love with the city's prince, so much that she gave up her immortality for him-"

Asami marveled at the story with light tears forming from the corner of her eyes. Korra gently waterbended her tears away as Asami scooted closer to her love and laid her head upon her shoulder. The young avatar then wrapped her arms around her instinctively as they looked up at the old woman for more as if they had practiced being in sync like that for millions of years.

"The two went on to marry. He became king. She died and he forever blamed himself..."

Tears began to fall from both girls eyes now as the old lady finished the story.

"That's so sad," Korra chimed in, squeezing Asami like her life depended on it, like she never wanted to let go, and she didn't.

"Why yes, but you see spirits do not die they only reborn into a new form, and my dears just look around you," she said gesturing at the many spirits that now surrounded them "Old Iron was wrong and though human nature falters it is not in our nature to destroy, it is in our nature to create or so a wise monk once told me-"

The old woman smiled at the two love birds as they looked up at her more refreshed and more hopeful than before.

"Actually this story of old and new, human and spirits, past and present sort of reminds me of you two in a way though I can’t quite put my finger on it exactly."

Korra looked at the newspapers that were right next to the old woman's stand and Korra prayed to Raava that she wouldn't recognize who they were. For once she and Asami were enjoying a nice, quiet, and private evening out in public and it was a nice change of pace although anytime with Asami is more than Korra could ever ask for.

She sighed when the older lady shrugged her shoulders instead, deciding to change the subject. "Come here you two,” The old lady ushered the two toward the back where a shrine and a prayer box stood.

"What is this exactly?" Korra quietly spoke

"It's beautiful," Asami stared in awe at the old craftsmanship of the shrines design as the moonlight quietly reflects upon it.

"It's an old shrine containing a prayer box. I only let my most special guests back here though as you know business has been slow lately. Here take a sheet and write down a wish and the spirits may just be generous enough to grant you your wish." The older woman spoke one last time before leaving the two amongst their selves and giving them a wave goodbye.

Now Korra knew she was never the most spiritual avatar, even now she had a lot to learn despite growing to have so much more respect for the spirits and developing a much greater understanding of them throughout her journey. But if a little prayer could increase her chances of being with Asami forever by even just an inch then taking out the time to do so wasn't so bad.

Asami smiled at Korra as their eyes aligned that night, and Korra knows each time just from that special look that they will be, that they have been, that they are bound by fate. And finally the moment they both have been waiting for all this time comes when Asami's lips come crashing down onto hers into a most passionate, loving kiss until-

_Growl_

They are interrupted by the sound of korra's stomach; much to both of their dismay.

"Monkey feathers my stomach is killing me and I'm all out of cash," Korra whined picking at her empty pockets.

"Yeah I think I gave her the last of my money too," Asami said while digging through her purse without a trace of any yuan.

"Why do I always have to show off?" Korra pouted more, pulling at her hair, and paying no mind to the fireworks that surrounded them.

Asami then wrapped her arms around Korra and whispered in her ear "you know what babe? I think we actually got some leftovers, of your favorite seaweed noodles, back home in the fridge..."

"Mm," Korra hummed just thinking about the taste of them.

"And how about after that we get started on that private festival that I mentioned earlier. Surprisingly I think you actually won our little competition for being more patient than me so that means-" Asami whispers lower in a seductive voice, hands trailing down the definition of Korra’s abs, to which korra's mind went completely blank then straight to the taste of something else altogether. Her only response being to pick Asami up, crash her lips back down upon hers, and to have that little private festival right then and now in the backseat of the heiress’s blue car. The noodles could wait and they did. They came much later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is actually my very first fanfic, before I always been too afraid to even attempt some my ideas out of the fear of not being able to do the characters justice. I hope that you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Also the story of Old Iron and Lady Tienhai came straight from The Rift which you all should pick up if you haven't!


End file.
